


Voyeur

by cantgetadecentusername



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ianto, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantgetadecentusername/pseuds/cantgetadecentusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are kissing on Jack's desk when Jack realises that they are being watched by Tosh. Being Jack, he decides to carry on and see where it leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction so please be nice to me! Actually please be honest - I can take it! Quickly grammar checked by my lovely husband so all mistakes can be classed as mine. Brit picked by me as I'm British but please ask if you don't understand any terminology. ou can find me on Tumblr too https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cantgetadecentusername

Jack smiled as he leant into Ianto's neck kissing his way down his throat. The younger man was perched on the edge of Jack's desk with his back to the door. Jack was smiling because he could see the shadow of someone standing outside the door watching them closely. From the hint of perfume he could smell, and the small gasp as he grabbed Ianto's arse, he knew it was Tosh. He felt his cock getting harder and knew he would enjoy this. Serendipitously, Jack had mentioned this voyeurism kink to Ianto earlier that week and Ianto had definitely been interested in the idea if the eventual frantic rutting against the filing cabinets in the basement was anything to go by. 

He pulled Ianto up and moved them both around the desk until they were side on to the door – a much better view for Toshiko. Jack flicked his eyes briefly towards the door with a smile and was rewarded with another small gasp as she realised he had seen her – Jack was going to thoroughly enjoy putting on this show. Jack pushed Ianto back onto the desk and climbed up to straddle his lap wriggling against Ianto's cock that was straining against his pinstriped suit trousers. He quickly undid the buttons on the younger man's waistcoat but then slowed to undo the buttons on his shirt, following each button with a kiss to the newly revealed skin. 

“So, Ianto,” Jack purred between kisses, “tell me about this fantasy you have about us being watched. I would love to make it come true for you.” Ianto gasped as Jack's eyes flicked towards the door again but before he could turn his own head it was grabbed roughly by Jack and he was greeted by words whispered in his ear. 

“Tosh is watching us but pretend you don't know. Are you sure you are OK with this?” Ianto pulled Jack towards his lips, murmured “yes” and proceeded to give Jack a filthy kiss that had them both panting. Both of them loved sex and if they had to be labelled then Ianto would class himself as bisexual and Jack would be omnisexual. Whatever the label, they were both open to sharing each other and inviting others to play, which boded very well for Tosh.

Jack pushed Ianto down so he was lying across the desk and proceeded to remove his own braces and shirt all the while thrusting his cock slowly against Ianto's through their trousers. Jack rested his weight on his arms as he kissed Ianto again and then slowly moved down his body stopping to bite and lick gently at Ianto's nipples before moving ever downwards toward the impressive bulge in his trousers.

“My, my,” said Jack cheekily, “this is a sight for sore eyes” as he pulled Ianto's trousers off and left him in his tight boxer shorts, hard cock outlined nicely against the jersey. Jack wasted no time in getting down on his knees, spreading Ianto's legs apart and running his tongue in a long stripe from Ianto's coccyx to the head of his penis. Ianto let out a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a low moan and managed to mumble “more” in a breathy voice. Jack ignored him, stood up to remove Ianto's underwear and took off his own trousers and pants so they were both naked. Jack used some of the pre-come that was gathering at the end of his own cock to run his finger up and down where his tongue has just been, following it with another quick flick of his tongue. The noise Ianto let out this time was definitely a moan and knowing how much his lover enjoyed his tongue, Jack set to work. Firstly, though he decided to tease Ianto a little as he loved hearing the whimpers and moans that came out of Ianto's mouth when he got turned on and frustrated that Jack wouldn't go faster. He started at Ianto's knee and worked his way up his thigh with kisses and light bites. He ignore Ianto's cock completely this time and worked his way down the other thigh, nipping harder with his teeth. 

Out in the hallway Tosh had two fingers in her mouth to stop herself moaning out loud. This was by far the hottest thing she had seen for a while and the two men had only just got started. She was up for just watching this time but had high hopes that she would be allowed to join in at a later date. She wondered if Ianto knew he was being watched and whether he would get off on it as much as she and Jack clearly did.

Jack was back on his knees at this stage and pulled Ianto forward so that his arse was resting right at the edge of the desk which was the optimum position as far as Jack was concerned. Jack sucked hard and nibbled on Ianto's thighs leaving little red love bites peppered along them. Ianto had his hands in Jack's hair and was pulling hard as he gasped and moaned for more but Jack was determined to tease him for a bit longer before giving Ianto what he clearly wanted. He stood back up and leaned over Ianto, making sure that their cocks lined up, and thrust as he bit down on one of Ianto's nipples. He did this a couple of times before reaching for the lube and condoms he kept within reach in his desk drawer. Ianto looked confused when Jack handed him the lube but quickly got the idea when Jack moved to straddle him and moved Ianto's hands from by his side to his own arse.

“I'm going to ride you, Ianto, and come all over your chest,” Jack said in a breathy voice which quickly changed in pitch as the first of Ianto's fingers, dripping with lube, brushed against his hole. 

“Yes,” Jack hissed as Ianto's finger breached him and he moaned aloud as Ianto flexed his finger. “Another, quickly,” stuttered Jack and Ianto rushed to comply, any thoughts about teasing Jack as Jack had teased him fleeing his mind. Jack moaned loudly as a third finger was pushed into his arse and he could hear the suction of the lube as well as feel it dripping down his thighs.

“Ianto, I need to ride you now,” Jack stuttered and he braced himself above Ianto's cock. Ianto just nodded and watched in awe as his lover slid slowly onto his cock, holding himself still for a minute before starting to move slowly. Ianto's hands were on Jack's hips and he was looking up at Jack as he moaned above him. Jack took this opportunity to look at Tosh who was now leaning against the doorway with her hand tucked inside her skirt and presumably into her knickers.

“Like what you see?” he grinned at her and she nodded and smiled as Ianto looked at her and beckoned her over. 

“Up for a bit more work Ianto, love?” asked Jack as he pulled Tosh to him and into a possessive kiss. “I want you to use your tongue Ianto to make Tosh come, while I ride your cock. Would you like that?”

“Very much so, Sir,” replied Ianto as Tosh shimmied out of her skirt and knickers and climbed onto the desk to straddle Ianto's head. Jack took her top off and unhooked her bra, kissing each breast as it was revealed to him. Ianto's tongue was busy wringing gasps and moans from Tosh and Jack's mouth on her nipples and neck felt so good.

“Please,” gasped Tosh and she grabbed Ianto's hand and thrust his two of his fingers inside her. He scissored his fingers back and forth as he licked her clit and she would have squealed if Jack's mouth hadn't been on hers. She trembled and reached down and took Jacks cock into her hands and gave it a squeeze before pumping her hand along it. The catalogue of moans, gasps and keens coming from the three of them could have easily rivalled a porn movie. Tosh's moans grew higher in pitch as she neared orgasm and she shuddered and then grew still as she came. Tosh climbed off Ianto with unsteady legs and leant in to kiss her wetness and taste out of Ianto's mouth. This, combined with Jack squeezing around his cock, made Ianto come with a shout. 

Jack still hadn't come so Tosh whispered in Ianto's ear and they both smiled wickedly as they pushed Jack back into his chair. Ianto disposed of the condom and pushed his fingers deep into Jacks arse where his cock had been moments before. Tosh knelt down and took Jacks cock in her mouth surprised and pleased when Ianto's tongue licked his balls. It didn't take much of this dual attention before Jack came all over Tosh's face which of course he and Ianto, being the gentlemen that they were, helped to clean up with their tongues.

Jack gallantly offered his shirt to both of them to help them clean up a bit before they all sat down on the sofa, arms and legs entwined giving each other soft kisses. 

“I want one of you to fuck me next time,” Tosh murmured as Ianto kissed her throat and neck.

“I'm sure we can oblige,” Jack smiled giving them both a squeeze.


End file.
